1. Field of the Invention
One aspect of the present invention relates to a touch switch module.
2. Related Background Art
Patent Literature 1 discloses a conventional touch switch module. The touch switch module has a panel, a touch sensor and a control unit. The panel displays slide bars for instructing an operation of an electrical equipment. A touch sensor is an electrostatic capacitance sensor formed in the panel. The touch sensor detects a touch of a user's finger based on a voltage value generated upon the touch on the slide bar. The control unit is connected to the touch sensor. The control unit outputs an operation signal for operating the electrical equipment based on this touch.
The slide bar has a step-up portion positioned at an upper end, a step-down portion positioned at a lower end and a slide responsive portion. The slide responsive portion extends from the step-up portion to the step-down portion.
In this touch switch module, when a user moves a touch from the step-down portion to the step-up portion, i.e., slides the touch upward, the operating conditions of the electrical equipment are raised. When the user slides the touch downward from the step-up portion to the step-down portion, the operating conditions of the electrical equipment are lowered. Further, when the user performs a short touch which is a touch for a short time on the step-up portion, the operating conditions of the electrical equipment are raised by one level per short touch. On the other hand, when the user performs a short touch on the step-down portion, the operating conditions of the electrical equipment are lowered by one level per short touch.    Patent Literature 1: JP 2013-134546 A